The Ocean Of Dreams
by MoonLiteDreamz
Summary: They have dreamt of escaping their home; the paradise to all the outsiders, but a cold glassy prison to all the people who knew better. And one day, they finally have a chance to make their dreaming desire come true…
1. The Glass Dome

Title: L'océan des rêves - The Ocean of Dreams  
  
Summary: They have dreamt of escaping their home; the paradise to all the outsiders, but a cold glassy prison to all the people who knew better. And one day, they finally have a chance to make their dreaming desire come true.  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rate: G - PG  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
~Oceania~  
  
I gazed up at the sky above me, the faint golden rays shone through the water that hugged my home. All I could see was the faint light, random sea creatures passing by and the glass. The glass dome that shields me and my city inside from the outside world.  
  
My father believed that the 'outside world' is a dangerous and untrustworthy place. But, I feel so isolated in this dome that I lived in for the whole of my life. Every time I gaze upon the 'sky', I imagine the outside world and it makes me wonder, what it would be like outside of our home?  
  
"Princess Sakura, will you please listen?!" Princess Tomoyo, my cousin and also my best friend is the same age as me; sweet sixteen. Her parents had recently gone towards the surface to create peace between the two regions. Soon after they had departed, a soldier arrived and announced the death of Prince & Princess Daidouji; Tomoyo's parents.  
  
"Sorry, I got distracted" I pointed to the dome. Tomoyo nodded; only she understands how I feel.  
  
"It's a pity isn't it? There is a whole world out there waiting to be explored but yet we can only sit here and wonder of the things that happened out there." We both sighed heartily, "I wonder where my parents are now." Tomoyo has never believed the death of her parents; every now and then she would gaze up into the sky with her lonely amethyst eyes and as if waiting for her parents to come back.  
  
I smiled speechlessly; I was never a good liar. Even though they never found Prince & Princess Daidouji's body, but ever since the fire caught up in their chambers while they were visiting the outside, somehow they just disappeared, soldiers and the 'surfies' (A/N: Oceanian people call people who live on the surface surfies) were searching everywhere but nothing was found. There were neither letters nor contacts from them during these 10 months; would there be any better explanation than. death?  
  
"I know what you are thinking, Sakura." Tomoyo looked up into the sky, once again, "I know everyone thinks I am crazy to think my parents are still alive, but Sakura, I have never felt this strong feeling in my whole life. It seems like it's telling me that my parents are still alive, they are out there somewhere looking straight down into the ocean and waiting for me. to be with them, forever." A single crystalline tear fell slowly down from Tomoyo's cheek.  
  
I looked at my best friend worriedly, I walked up to her and hugged her tight yet gently, "you're going to be ok, Tomoyo." I heard myself comforting her, "Everything's going to be alright, and you still have me remember? I'll be with you, always."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "I know."  
  
I smiled back slightly, and looked up into the unknown world above me once again. Ever since my mother died when I was twelve, the one who me and my brother loved and cared so much about, the things were never the same. Then, my father died recently, it was heart-shattering for us. Of course, Tomoyo was always near me for comfort but the pressure and the depression made me feel that I need to escape from this aquarium of a town and out to see the new world!  
  
Tomoyo and I walked in the gardens as time flew by. The sky grew darker as lights were turned on and we walked back to the palace. My brother was busily talking with some tradesmen since he was taking over the kingdom, so we decided not to bother. I walked down the hallway towards my chamber and Tomoyo bid goodbye before going to her room for a nap. I opened my balcony and did what I would do every night; stare at the dark night's sky.  
  
The sky was always the same dark shade of blue, with corals that has been growing onto the dome and surrounding it for quite awhile now. The coral is to protect us from being seen and it is said that if any of the Oceanian's were to try to escape by passing the coral it would be difficult and the coral was also enchanted with a spell.  
  
A spell that would make everyone shatter; to loose all their memories, the memories of the goods and the bads, the memories of their family and friends and the memory of this beautiful and dreaming world; Oceania.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ 


	2. Escape!

The Ocean of Dreams  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sakura threw the cyan blue ball into the air, hitting it with her palm.  
The ball went sailing over the net and over to Tomoyo; who hit it back  
over the net and Sakura tried to hit it back over, missing slightly as it  
touched the sand.  
  
"I won! You want to play again?" Tomoyo smiled. Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Great score, Tomoyo-chan." A honey-sweet voice called out. Their tutor,  
Miss Kaho Mizuki had just arrived. She came every second day around  
midday to tutor the girls. Sakura loved Mizuki-sensei's tutoring;  
especially when they had just recently were learning about the Coral  
Forest.  
  
"Since I am early, may I join you girls for a match." Kaho smiled, taking  
off her high heeled shoes and jacket. Tomoyo waved and Kaho decided to be  
on Sakura's side.  
  
"I'll play too." Came a voice. It was Prince Touya, he walked out from  
the castle's veranda and stood by Tomoyo.  
  
"I haven't played Volley for ages. Since the person I'm waiting for  
hasn't arrived yet, I'll go on your side, Tomoyo." Touya peered at  
Sakura. Sakura squeezed the ball.  
  
"Your serve, monster." Sakura slammed the ball at her brother's head,  
causing him to fall backwards.  
  
"Oh My! Prince Touya, are you alright?" Kaho called out, Sakura huffing  
and puffing angrily. Touya laid sprawled on the ground, groaning.  
  
"Sakura, you know it's just a joke. I'll be okay, play on." Touya stood  
up, taking off his cloak and placed it neatly next to Kaho's chair.  
  
The match turned into an all-out slam. Touya's team was too good for  
them; he and Tomoyo were beating Kaho and Sakura by five more points.  
  
"Great match; girls... oh, and Prince Touya." Kaho added with a smile.  
Prince Touya twirled the ball on one finger.  
  
"Thanks." he murmured.  
  
Prince Touya soon returned back into the castle while the girls stayed  
outside.  
  
Ms. Mizuki-sensei had asked the girls to meet her at the Library with  
their books. As Tomoyo and Sakura walked towards their rooms, they passed  
the 'Appointment Room' where Prince Touya's desk was. The door was half  
open and quiet murmuring from Prince Touya and his guest where heard.  
  
"They've been found out. Their little trick didn't fool the embassy, Your  
Highness." Sakura stopped walking, poked Tomoyo and peered inside. A man  
in white with silver long hair was sitting opposite Touya.  
  
"They've resided in Japan's Osaka. And the two have been happily  
holidaying in the townhouse beside the riverine. We've been after  
searching for months; and with your permission, we'd like to make  
contact, sir." Said the man.  
  
Touya gave a firm nod. "Agreed. You may assassinate the Daidouji couple  
discreetly. They have betrayed Oceania, and shall be punished." Touya  
frowned.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Sakura, did you hear that!" she hissed.  
  
"Yue, If only father didn't die this year. I hate this job..." Touya  
slammed one hand down on the table.  
  
"Your father was a respected and lovely man. But I'm sure you'll be okay,  
Touya." Yue agreed and he stood up, to reveal white wings on his back.  
Sakura gasped.  
  
"He's an Angel Guard!!" Tomoyo looked at Sakura blankly.  
  
"A what?" They heard footsteps and cleared off.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo hid into another room, peering out of the door to see  
'Yue' walk out into the hallway with Touya.  
  
"An Angel, is a guardian to Oceania and most of all the royal family. I  
think he's one of them. He had the wings, and the coat of one!" Sakura  
exclaimed.  
  
"Sakura-chan, did you hear what they had said, they found them; my  
parents. Sakura-chan! They want to kill them!" Sakura saw that Tomoyo's  
eyes where burning with anger.  
  
"I knew they were alive. And know we've heard news of it. I must go to  
them, Sakura-chan, you're coming with me aren't you?" Tomoyo turned to  
her friend.  
  
"It may seem like your parents, but what if it's some other couple with  
the same last name?" Sakura pondered. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"Either way, they want to kill them. We've got to stop the Angel's from  
doing so. Tell Ms. Mizuki I felt ill, and turned to bed." And with that,  
Tomoyo disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, what a pity for dear Princess Daidouji-chan." Kaho gasped. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Terribly sorry Miss Mizuki-sensei. Shall we continue with our studies?" Sakura placed her books down. Kaho noticed Sakura was frowning, worry written on her face.  
  
"No, I think I'll head off for today, Ms. Kinomoto-chan. I'll come by tomorrow. Go tend to Tomoyo-chan." Mizuki smiled.  
  
"See you."  
  
Sakura stayed behind in the library as she heard the echo of Mizuki- sensei's high heels walk off into the distance. 'What is Tomoyo going to do? She knows we cannot reach them.' Just as she thought that, she heard her name being whispered.  
  
"Psst! Sakura-chan... over here..." Tomoyo waved, she had used the secret passage from one of the hallways that leads to the library.  
  
"Come! I've found out how to escape. Tonight." Tomoyo grinned. Sakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What! How?!" Excitement built inside of Sakura. The two girls had longed to escape Oceania, and Tomoyo's idea was worth a try. 


	3. The Gate

The Ocean of Dreams  
  
Chapter Three

* * *

Midnight struck, guards were on alert as the sky fell to a warm navy blue  
colour. Sakura and Tomoyo were dressed in white shirts, navy pants, white  
apron and topped with a navy blue hat; the uniform for servants. They  
even went and temporarily dyed their hair to white-blonde.  
  
"Midnight's struck. We have five minutes to meet the guy." Tomoyo  
whispered. An echo of the tower clock chimed in the distance.  
  
They peered through the back kitchen doors to see four guards standing  
out at the gates.  
"We'll have to creep by, if they notice us. Follow my lead." Tomoyo said.  
  
As the girls crept pass the first guard, he was snoring away in a chair.  
They went down the stairs and walked towards the admission counter gates.  
Two men were standing on guard talking with each other; one standing out  
of the office and another inside. The men were holding their weapons  
loosely, clearly off their guard. The girls carefully crept behind them  
when..  
"A-A-achoo!!' Sakura instantly seized her nose. Tomoyo stared wide-eyed  
at Sakura then at the guards, surely they would've heard Sakura's sneeze,  
it was dead silent out there. It seemed that their hearing was near to  
deaf. With a sigh, they continued to creep pass, Sakura rubbing her nose.  
"Sorry." She whispered.  
  
The last guard was stiffly standing in the middle of the entrance gates.  
He held his weapon tightly and marched left to right eyeing his  
surroundings every time. Tomoyo looked at her watch; six past twelve.  
"We're late." She murmured. "We'll have to expose, and hope for the best." Sakura said.  
The two girls came out of their hiding, and started to talk loudly. The guard nearly stumbled, grasping his sword. "W-Who's there?!!" he asked.  
  
The girls came into view and he studied them, slowly lowering his sword.  
  
"It's late girls. You've got the late shift for cooking huh?" He raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Heh.. Hi sir, we were on a late shift sir. Just finished and were off to the inner city!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo linked her arm with Sakura.  
  
"Yes! Heh, we've just finished... we're going to see our boyfriends! Please let us pass?" Tomoyo winked.   
  
The man began to blush, he nodded and pressed a button. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at themselves with triumph.  
  
"Thank You, sir! Tell the prince we... said bye!" Sakura laughed, the guard looked at them with puzzlement. "Err.. Sure.." He scratched his head.  
  
"Too Easy! Touya really should check on his guards, that sucker just let us out!" Sakura laughed. Tomoyo was smiling, looking at a map.   
  
"Now, we've got to turn this corner. See, 'The Port'." Tomoyo pointed to a sign.  
  
They came to a huge car park, numbered signs for each parking. Sakura's heart leaped with excitement. These 'cars' looked so unusual to her, and she felt like stealing one for a ride.  
  
"Psst! Over here!" Said a man, he was wearing grubby old clothes and smelled horrible.   
  
"Yo, Tommiyoo... I've been waitin' for agesss. Ya got da moniee??" He slurred out at the girls. Tomoyo sniffed.   
  
"Drinking again aren't you Adin? I've got your money; when we arrive at the surface."  
  
Adin looked at them and tossed Sakura's bag into the back of the truck.  
"C'mon den. I haven't got all night. The guards'll switch in half an  
hour." He hiccuped.  
  
Adin drove towards the Port. The Port was the west end of the dome, it was the transit way for tradesmen that go in and out of Oceania. They had stopped at the metal doors, the gateway for the girls' freedom seeped into their minds.  
"Finally." Tomoyo breathed.  
  
The metal gates then made a rumbling noise and to the girls' surprise a  
face had appeared. Two beady eyes magically appeared and stared at the truck.  
"State your business." It called out. Adin stuck his head out of his  
window.  
  
"Mah Business? Ya know me!! I juss came to drop off thos' fruit n' vegs from mah farm... goin' home now." He replied. The face smirked.  
  
"Who are your young friends?" Tomoyo and Sakura held hands tightly, they were shaking with fear of being caught.  
"'dem? Mah lil' nieces. Tommiyoo and Sakuu.." he slurred. "Been helpin' me for ze Trades." The face moved down the gate to  
stare at the girls; who were now nervously smiling and waving.  
  
"I cannot remember seeing these girls enter before." Face murmured. Adin honked at the gate. "hurry up!! or I'll drive me car into your face!!"   
  
"You three may leave Oceania..." The gate's face grumpily dissolved and  
the gate opened. Adin hurriedly closed his windows on the trucks and  
pressed a red button saying 'O'. "Oxygen." He mumbled. "Or we'll  
suffocate in the trade's water port. They made these cars to supply us  
with breathing material. Water ways is better than glass tubes, say it's  
better and the surfies don't notice." Adin murmured. The girls nodded.  
They looked back at their glass dome; the house they once had resided in.  
  
"Ah, here is that weird thing. I forgot what it was, but it's some  
machine." Adin pointed to a arch on the road. It was made of coral and  
the coral forest was looming behind it. It glowed, then a melodic tune  
filled the trio's ears:  
"Oceania wishes you good bye,  
As the gates open wide, so will your mind.  
Remove these memoirs of Oceania's state.  
This is your newest fate."  
The trio soon fell into a slumber. They were still driving into the deep  
forest of coral. Fish swam past the sleeping trio. The truck cruised  
inwards without it's owners commands. It soon stopped to a halt, waiting  
for the owner to wake once again. 


	4. Li & Eriol

Authors: Yue & Maylan  
  
Website: http:www.moonlitedreamz.tk  
  
Story: L'océan des rêves - The Ocean Of Dreams  
  
Summary: They have dreamt of escaping their home; the paradise to all the outsiders, but a cold glassy prison to all the people who knew better. And one day, they finally have a chance to make their dreaming desire come true.  
  
Genre: Adventure/Romance  
  
Rate: G – PG  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
The trio soon fell into a slumber. They were still driving into the deep  
  
forest of coral. Fish swam past the sleeping trio. The truck cruised  
  
inwards without its owner's commands. It soon stopped to a halt, waiting  
  
for the owner to wake once again.  
  
Adin woke up, unknown of the two girls sleeping soundly behind him in the passenger seat. He grumbled, yawned and stretched his arms out. Adin and the truck was lifted upon the waves, he gave at first a glance then doubled by a wide-eyed stare.  
  
Adin opened his window slightly; to peer down to what he thought would be cement ground. He saw pristine blue water beneath the truck.  
  
"What did ya do, ya bloomin' car!!" he yelled. He blinked his eyes to find himself metres away from land. He turned his gaze to the review mirror. Adin then noticed the girls, "Who are they?" he asked himself, they were dressed in black and white maid outfits. He cast the question aside, and turned to look at his surroundings.  
  
"Argh!! Where am I? You stupid hi-tech machine!!" he grumbled. He remembered that not long ago, he was talking with his boss about some delivery to a far off town, yet now, the ultra-new hi-tech truck had somehow landed into the ocean, floating among the currents of waves. Adin pressed a few buttons...  
  
One of the buttons, had lifted Tomoyo & Sakura's doors, and water seeped inside. Adin groaned. "Wrong button! Where's the right bloomin' button! Aha!" he pressed the green triangle button. Suddenly, the ocean's wave made the girls tilt sideward, Adin heard their seatbelts snap and he turned to see the two girls slide out of the open doorway. "Oops." he said.  
  
It was the early morning, on the royal shores of Tridenski, owned by the Li family who resided in their kingdom's castle, nestled near the shores.  
  
"It really is a shame that you can not come to my palace, Prince Syaoran" A blue haired young man smirked sarcastically while walked out of the historical castle with Prince Syaoran, "I was actually looking forward to your visit!"  
  
"Quit it, Eriol!" Prince Syaoran scratched his chocolate brown hair; irritated while tried to remember what made him to be listening to this jerk; oh yeah, because Prince Eriol was his best mate, "You know I am already tired of all these rules! I mean I can't even go out without guards follow behind me." He turned to look at the two strong men and sighed.  
  
"You can't blame them, Syaoran!" Eriol patted Syaoran on the shoulder; "This is the only way to protect you from danger... and keep you from escaping your own family."  
  
"They made me to escape! I have already told them that I do not want to marry someone I don't love! But they never listened to my opinion! And I was sick of it! It was always about them and the country's benefits, what about me, why don't I get any decisions to make? This is my life not - "  
  
"Hey look!" Eriol interrupted Syaoran's infamous daily speech, he pointed at a big rock in front of them; there lied two beautiful and soaked young girls on the rock, Eriol hurried over, with Syaoran followed behind.  
  
"Oh my!" Syaoran stopped in front of the two girls and bent down with shock, "Look at them!"  
  
"I know what you're thinking Syaoran, but this one is mine!" Eriol grinned at the sleeping beauty with wavy gray hair; he could feel his heart thump rapidly just to see the sight of her.  
  
"Eriol!" Syaoran glared at Eriol sharply, then turned back while checked the other girl's pulse, "they are still alive, let's take them to the castle!"  
  
"Huh? What were you saying?" Syaoran turned and saw the emptiness of where Eriol was; it seemed that Eriol had already carried Tomoyo half way towards the castle. (A/N: ==;)  
  
Prince Syaoran and Prince Eriol were best friends since they were little; and it was not a surprise either, since both of their countries were two strong and rich ally-countries in the world. Though it was clear that nothing would be as perfect as it seemed. Prince Syaoran, the heir of Tridenski, a country with power and technology, was forced to betroth his dearest cousin; MeiLin at the age of 5! It was never any concern of whether Syaoran liked it or not, because 'sacrifices have to take place to stronger our country', Syaoran mocked at the idea lightly, "How I wish I wasn't born royal!"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol carried the two mysterious young girls towards Syaoran's castle while questioned the girls' identities.  
  
"Maybe they are two mermaids sent from below!" Eriol joked while looked at the girl in his arms, "and they came to rescue us from the evil old queen!"  
  
Syaoran glared at Eriol, "You really should stop read those fairy tale books, they made your brain go insane!" Even so, Syaoran gave a peak at the brunette he was carrying and couldn't help but agree with one thing Eriol said; she sure has the beauty of a mermaid. 'But then again, how would I know what mermaids look like anyway!' Syaoran laughed at his ridiculous thoughts.  
  
For a while, Syaoran felt the movement in the girl, he slowed down his pace and checked the girl out carefully. Syaoran was fascinated by the eyes of the beauty, when suddenly they opened; two greenish emerald eyes stared straight back at his brown ones.  
  
"Get off me, you pervert!" The girl kicked her legs and lifted arms up in the air and tried to knock Syaoran out.  
  
"Hey! You're on top of me!" Syaoran protested while tilted his head backwards to get away from the kicks and hits, "Plus I was just trying to help!"  
  
"Yeah! As if we'd need any of your help, pervert!" The girl jumped off Syaoran and detected her surroundings, when she saw Eriol and the other mystery girl; she ran over there and almost screamed, "Tomoyo! Wake up! Wake up, Tomoyo!"  
  
The other girl licked her lips lazily and half opened her sapphire eyes, "Sakura!" was all she said and the two girls both collapsed once again, but this time, Tomoyo was still in Eriol's arm while Sakura fell onto the sand.  
  
"Aw man! Do I have to lift her up again?" Syaoran gave a questioned look to Eriol, and shrugged, "You have no idea how heavy this girl is!"  
  
"Why don't you just admit that you're too weak!" Eriol grinned at his clever comment.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran changed the subject quickly and remembered the names the girls just called each other.  
  
"And Tomoyo" Eriol smiled at Tomoyo lightly, 'today turned out to be not as bad as it seemed after all!' 


	5. Ouch!

L'océan des rêves - The Ocean Of Dreams

By: Yue & Maylan

Chapter 4

123

The sunlight streamed into the ancient castle. It was already noon, yet there were still two Sleeping Beauties lying on the beds of the guest room.

The beauty with short brown hair moaned slightly and stretched hey arms while half-opened her large crystal eyes.

'Where am I?' Sakura blurted out as she noticed the foreign surroundings and blinked viciously to ensure if it was a dream, but it wasn't. She hopped out of the bed with difficulty as if the force of gravity had increased by thousandth.

Then she heard something, something strange yet familiar, the sound was noisy yet peaceful, it was patterned yet irrigative. Sakura carefully turned her head to where the noise had come from. There she saw her best friend Tomoyo, was lying on the bed opposite of hers and 'snoring' soundly while she dribbled all over the white pillow.

'Tomoyo!' Sakura cried out with tears in her eyes. She ran to the bed and called her friend's name again and again to wake Tomoyo up.

'What what what! Can't you see I am having my beauty nap?' Tomoyo sat up suddenly, she snorted with frustration but then laid down again, 'Good night!' which left Sakura to sweat drop in the background.

'Tomoyo! Wake up! We're in trouble.' Sakura tried one more time, but still there was no use.

'Hey, you're awake!' A male's voice was heard from the entrance of the room, Sakura peeped with the corner of her eyes and she remembered him! He was the pervert who carried her to this… strange place!

'So you f-' Sakura interupted the man's speech, she rushed over to the man and held the man's shoulders with two hands while kicked the man right on the groin with her right knee and released her hands with triumph.

'Ow!' Syaoran immediately fell on the floor with pain written all over his now purpled face.

'Wha-e-ell-?' Syaoran glared at Sakura with confusion, he didn't understand the reason for her _abnormal_ action!

'She has **no** idea how much it hurts' Syaoran cried mentally.

During the time, Tomoyo was disturbed by the two noisy love-birds. 'YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Tomoyo yelled and blinked her grey eyes with exhaustion.

'Tomoyo!' Sakura rushed back to Tomoyo and was relieved to see her best friend was not hurt.

'Sakura.' Tomoyo smiled drowsily, 'Where are we?'

Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and speeding towards the exit door, 'I don't know! But I don't anticipate knowing either!' Just when they thought they were out of there, a tall and wide shadow blocked them from escaping.

'Good afternoon, girls.' The sun slowly shone on the man and revealed a beautiful face, 'Where do you think you're going?'

'Eriol!' Sakura turned to the man on the ground, 'Help!' he cried.

123

Meanwhile, in Oceania…

Lights were now switched on as the natural source of lighting from above their barrier soon diminished. Everyone was closing their businesses on the city streets, office workers started to find their way home and night time businesses began to open up. As for the looming royal Kingdom far from the hustle and bustle of the first dome of city living society, lights were beaming of a golden hue and the King was attending a very urgent meeting…

"Your highness! Please calm yourself down!" called one of his representatives. A wave of murmuring and chatter began to rise as the King had just punched into the coral table. "How can I remain 'calm' when my sister and her friend has just disappeared out of no where?" he yelled.

Out of the doorway came Yue with five Angel Guards. Yue bowed swiftly, which his comrades followed suit.

"Report." Touya stated.

"We could not sense them within the three Oceanian domes, we have contacted several neighboring domes, and they are combing possible areas for them, your highness."

"Your highness, we shall leave you to talk with Sir Yue…" said a representative, bowing respectively and the table of the men quietly left the Angel Guards and King behind. The five other guards sat down at the table, all silent and their white eyes gazed at the hole on the other side of the table, which Touya had slammed his hand into. Yue took a seat, and so did Touya opposite him.

"My men and I also attacked the Daidouji's today, your highness" Yue said. Touya raised an eyebrow in response.

"They had fled soon after, we have now two other Angels in search for their next whereabouts… Their magic abilities have grown, sire, and where hard to even place a scratch on them." Said one of Yue's guards. Touya leaned back in his chair, placing his arms behind his head. 

"That would be right, these Magicians… they're tricky ones.." King Touya said. "Report to me when you have found them again, and Yue, back to the topic of my sister, have you checked… the gate?" Touya asked.

Yue was taken by surprise. "The gate? You don't suppose they would.. would they?" Touya nodded. "You three guards! Ask the gatesmen and the gate itself for any suspicious information." King Touya ordered, as three of the guards nodded, and stretched out their wings…

"Touya… I shall go upon the surface, and search for Sakura's aura.." Yue stood up, and stretched out his own wings, only to be tugged by Touya on his sleeve.  
"You've forgotten – you can't sense her out of the dome, it's of no use." Touya said, which Yue's wings retracted. "That's correct.. I had forgotten.."

Touya lifted Yue's necklace. "But, every Oceanian has a necklace of their dome. Sakura and Tomoyo should have their necklaces on – search along the shore lines, look out for the maidens with the correct necklaces." Touya said, taking out his own royal necklace out from his robes, the golden medallion on his chest glimmered as Yue examined it – Touya's was ofcourse his father's necklace, but the Princess had a crown emblem similar to the King's.

"Dismissed, and good luck." Touya said, tucking in his medallion, watching Yue disappear and fly out of the window..


End file.
